A So Weird Christmas
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Molly cancels her gig in New York so everybody can have a normal Christmas... but once they get to Hope Springs things start happening... bad things... will Fi be able to find out what is up?


**"A So Weird Christmas"**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Prologue-**

[start of teaser] 

Voice-Over: [Fi] 

Christmas has always been a joyous occasion, you all get together to spend one night reminiscing, drinking egg nog and opening presents, Christmas is the one holiday where all your problems seem to go away... but what if Christmas was the holiday where you were in danger the most? 

There has been accounts of weird things happening... like ghosts, weird sounds and priced possessions disappearing. Was Scrooge right all along? 

[end of teaser] 

Fi looked out the window of her room on the MP tour bus, she watched all the sights going by with a sad expression on her face. Christmas was only a day away and usually Fi would be ecstatic but she was sad because instead of being home for the holidays Fi and her older brother Jack along with their mom, Ned, Irene, Annie and Carey were going to be on a tour bus that was heading towards New York, Molly's next destination. Fi knew that her mom had to cut back on some holidays because there were loyal fans wanting to hear her but to Fi Christmas was the best holiday around and she did not want to spend it on a cramped up bus.   
"Hey sis, want some company?"   
Fi looked away from the window to see Jack, her older brother, standing at her door-way with a sad look look also painted on his face, Fi nodded and sat down on her bed facing the door with her legs folded underneath her. Jack strolled over to Fi's bed and sat down next to her, Jack pasted a half-smile and handed Fi a cup of hot chocolate and then looked down at his hands.   
"Fi I know you you wanted to be home for Christmas, heck so did I but you know mom's job demands things from us and we can't ask her to cancel her gig and disappoint all her fans because we're homesick"   
Fi nodded silently and blew on her coffee with her eyes lowered into the hot chocolate. She desperately wanted to be home for Christmas, she knew Jack wanted to be home also, she also knew that Carey wanted to be home, he need a break.. and well Annie she was just happy to be celebrating her first Christmas with them... but of course they would never tell Molly how they felt... they couldn't. 

The tour bus was completely silent; Fi could hear herself thinking. Fi could hear the thumpety thump sounds of her and Jack's heart; She could hear the tinkle tinkle sound of the rain against the bus window; she could hear her mom praticting her song in her room; she could her Carey strumming his fingers on his wooden desk in his room; she could hear the snoring sounds Annie usually made when she was in a deep sleep; she could hear the click and beep sounds on Irene's cell phone; she could hear the vrrr room sound the bus made whenever Ned made a sharp corner. 

Fi sighed, placing his chin in-between her hands, she sighed again but more loudly... Jack looked over at Fi and also sighed placing his hand on her back.   
"I know sis I know, I want to go home for Christmas too but it doesn't matter what we want" 

Molly stood in the background with a look of pain on her face as she saw her two babies with sad expressions on their faces. 

**Chapter 1-**

Molly walked away from Fi's bedroom door and walked into the main room of the bus with a heavy heart and a look of dread on her face; she went in there to say goodnight but instead she heard a heart to heart talk between Jack and Fi about the demands of her job. Molly felt heartbroken, why in the world had she not seen the pain she was putting her children in, she should of known they wanted to go home for Christmas, what kind of child wouldn't? But they kept their mouths shut because they loved her and didn't want to hurt her feelings, that made her feel even worse. Molly plopped herself down on the couch and sighed loudly as if no one was there to hear her and at the moment she really didn't care who heard her.   
"What's wrong sweetie?"   
Irene had looked up from the book she was reading, "The Stand" when she had first seen Molly come in and plop herself down on the couch and then sigh loudly, she wondered what was wrong? Afterall Molly was so excited about her gig in New York and that was just 10 minutes ago, something must of happened when she went to Fi and Jack's bedrooms to say goodnight to them.   
"Oh nothing"   
Molly desperately wanted to tell Irene why she was upset, that she was so down because she had let her kids down but she knew Irene missed Clu a whole lot and bringing this up would make Irene miss him more.   
"Come on Molly, I'm your best friend... I can see through your whole act"   
Molly frowned once more and opened her mouth.   
"It's Fi and Jack---"   
Molly began spilling out her guts as Irene listened attentively. 

Carey sat in his room, he was sprawled out on his bed with his earphones on, he was in the worst mood ever, Christmas was only a few days away and he had to be on the road. Yes he loved being a guitarist, but this was Christmas and even some things were more important then music.. Carey laughed, he never ever in his whole life thought those thoughts would enter his mind but they were and now they sealed in his mind. He had wanted to go home for Christmas so bad, since last year they hadn't, well they had but it was a day late so the whole tradition of going home for Christmas had been ruined but this year was going to make up for last year and then Molly had to spring the news of her getting a gig in New York on them. Carey closed his eyes tightly and pushed skip on his CD player and felt his body relax into the song, he wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up; being on tour was cool and all but he missed all the normal stuff... like having homemade dinners, having pillow fights with Clu, Jack and Fi into the night, looking out his bedroom window and counting the stars until he feel asleep and last but not least falling in love. He had to be "Love's Fool", he let his thoughts wander to Callie, Callie was beautiful, intriguing, exciting, and she had a great voice but for some reason he felt there was always something missing about her... like she didn't have something, like she wasn't his dream girl... if she wasn't his dream girl who could it be then?? 

Irene finally blinked and felt some tears well up in her eyes, Molly had told her everything she had heard and it made Irene want to cry, for once in Irene's life she felt there was something more important then music and Molly's career... like how this affected their children. They had expected their kids to be ecstatic about this adventure they were going on and they had but even Irene understood that they were still kids, kids that wanted to be normal once in a while. Fi and Jack were great kids, they never really asked for a lot from Molly and they always supported her decisions but they were also still human, and they got homesick just like normal teenagers, she understood Molly's choice but she also understood Fi and Jack's pain.   
"What should I do?"   
Molly's voice was full of pleading, Irene always knew what to say or what to do.   
"You only got two choices, do this gig and make a lot of fans happy but disappoint your kids who have always stood by you even when they were in pain or well cancel the gig and disappoint some fans and make your kids happy for once in their lives put them first and give them something to smile about... but it's your choice"   
Molly looked up at Irene and half-smiled; Molly knew what she had to do, she had to be the parent before the musician, Molly got up and walked towards Fi's room and felt her heart start to pound. Irene got up and walked over Ned and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Turn the bus around honey, we're going home"   
Ned smiled and turned the bus around and started to head to Hope Springs but felt something tell him not to but ignored it. 

Molly knocked lightly on Fi's bedroom door biting on her bottom lip, how was she going to face her children after what she had seen in that bedroom? How could she say she was sorry in one night, could one normal Christmas make that up to them, make up the lives they had to give up because their mom wanted to chase her dreams, what about Fi and Jack's dreams? Did they have any? And if so, what were they? Was Jack's favorite book still "Carrie"? Was Fi still believing in the paranormal? Did Fi and Jack hate each other? Did they love each other? All those questions were flying through her mind and the sad thing was she didn't know the answer to even one of them.   
"Hi babies"   
Fi smiled as she opened the door with Jack behind her, Fi walked over to the bed with Jack and they both plopped down, they hid their pain very well as they smiled big putting on another act for their mother, when did all the acts stop? When did they come first? When would their voices be heard? When would they be truly happy?   
"What's wrong mom?"   
Jack's voice was calm and caring as usual.   
"I know my job asks a lot of you two"   
Molly didn't quite know how to start this conversation.   
"No mom me and Jack love it here, we would tell you if we didn't, wouldn't we Jack?"   
Jack nodded quickly but all three of them knew that it was all lies.   
"No, you should be home for Christmas that is why I just cancelled my gig in New York"   
Fi gasped as she stared at her mom.   
"Mom you can't do that"   
Molly smiled.   
"Well I already did"   
Molly got up and walked out the door shutting it behind her. Fi and Jack looked at each other and screamed out as they hugged each other, they were going to be normal for one day. 

_:::Arriving in Hope Springs:::_

The MP tour bus halted to a dead stop in front of a familiar house, the house still looked the same, it always did, no matter how long they were gone it always looked the same, it never changed, even though the people that used to live in it did. Fi, Jack and Carey were the first ones off the bus; they were so happy to be here, they were going to have a normal Christmas and they were going to enjoy every bit of it. Jack ran inside the house leaving Fi and Carey behind. 

"Hey you excited about being back home?"   
Carey stopped walking and turned to Fi, he blinked his eyes ***whoa she looks beautiful*** Carey shook his head, had he just thought of that? Of Fi? Fi Phillips? This girl he had known since she was a little girl? Carey smiled, yes he did think that. The same Fi that made his life exciting. The same Fi that would listen to his songs. The same Fi that was never boring. The same Fi he had slowly fell in love with, the same Fi he knew he could never have... the same Fi that was untouchable... or was she?   
"Yeah, coming home is always weird but in a good way"   
Fi's voice brought Carey back to reality, where had he gone?   
"Yeah, this place brings back so many memories to me"   
"Me too, not all good"   
Fi shrugged and walked on leaving Carey behind, he had a look of sadness on his face; why did she have this huge impact over him? If she was sad suddenly he was sad, if she was angry he was angry... Carey shook his head and looked up and he froze at what he saw, who he saw.   
"Callie?"   
"Carey"   
Callie's voice was calm and at the same tone as usual as she walked over to Carey.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I have come to see you"   
Carey smiled and picked up Callie in a bear hug but as their bodies connected he felt something go through him, not a good something. Carey looked over Callie's head and saw Fi and he felt his heart start to thump... that was what Callie lacked... she wasn't Fi. 

**Chapter 2-**

Carey held on to Callie, his arms were around her body and his nose was filled with the scent of her hair, her hair smelt like... it   
smelt like Fi's. Fi always had this strawberry scent to her hair, it drove him insane... Carey shook his head, there he went again, always thinking of Fi, Carey finally let Callie down; his eyes wandered to her's and he felt himself question her real motives.   
"What are you doing here Callie?"   
Carey repeated his question, suddenly Carey felt a wave of weirdness come over him, why has she come back? Why in the world after all this time has this girl walked back into his life? How did she know he was coming here? And how in the world had he gone head over heels in love with her to not even remembering her... everything about Callie was a blur to Carey, all he knew was that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, well at least at the moment she was and then she was gone and somehow everything about her was gone too.   
"I already told you, I came to see you"   
Callie looked into Carey's eyes trying to find some sort of trace of her in them, that night they had met she had saw herself in his eyes but now searching his delicate brown eyes she found no trace of herself in there and she was furious, she was enraged because she saw someone else in his eyes... that girl... the weird one... the nosy one... Fiona was her name.   
"Oh, how did you know I was going to be here?"   
Carey knew his voice sounded suspicious but he couldn't help it, Callie was something he didn't quite know about and as Fi was always saying **"You can never be too safe".**   
"Let's just say my heart told me, my heart always knows where you are" 

Fi walked into her house, her soft brown eyes searched the house as if for the first time. Fi grabbed onto the railing and slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room, her heart started to beat wildly the closer she came to her room; she hopped up the last step and practically ran to her room; she threw the door open to find everything the same as it was the last time she was there, nothing had changed and it made her smile.. the room seemed as if it was just waiting for her to come back.   
"Well who says you can't go home?"   
Fi walked into her room and plopped herself on her bed but the minute she did she felt something surge through her and she gasped. She saw her glass unicorn disappear into thin air and then she felt something fly over her; Fi jumped up from her bed, she ran for her door but she felt something grab onto her and she saw her door shut with a slam, she felt cold bony hands on her but she couldn't see the hands, she then turned around and screamed at what she saw. 

Carey stopped talking and looking at Callie when he heard Fi's scream, it had found it's way into his ears. Carey ran off without even saying a word to Callie and charged into the house with Annie, Ned, Irene and Molly behind him; Carey ran over to Fi's door and saw Jack struggling with the door.   
"What happened?"   
Molly's voice was full of fear, what was going on?   
"I don't know mom, I heard Fi scream and then I heard the door slam before I could make my way over here and then it wouldn't open up"   
Carey grabbed onto the door knob and placed his left foot on the door and pull as tight as he could, he heard a screeching sound and the next thing they all knew Carey went flying backwards with the door knob in his hand. 

Fi felt something rise up in her throat, *probably my heart* as she continued to stare at the ghostly and terrifying image in front of her. It was an old woman, her skin was ice blue and it was covered with wrinkles, her long, thin white hair flowed over her face and her eyes were a glassy blue.   
"You should of never came back"   
The woman finally let Fi go, Fi watched the ghostly figure disappear and the minute she did so the memory of her. 

"Fi? Are you okay?"   
Fi turned to Carey who had kicked the door open and fled to her side, his eyes were full of worry... why was he worried Fi thought to herself.   
"Um yeah why wouldn't I be?"   
Carey turned to Jack who just shrugged.   
"You screamed"   
Fi smirked.   
"I did not, you too are the weird ones, I think I would remember that" 

**Chapter 3-**

Carey stared back at Fi, his eyes were full of concern, she had screamed so loud... he had heard it all the way outside and now here she was saying nothing was wrong. Carey looked around the room and shuddered, why was this room suddenly so cold?   
"Okay, you guys want to go outside, Callie is out there?"   
Fi walked over to her bedroom window, she leaned against the window and stared out of it staring down at Callie; Fi bit her bottom lip and for the first time since they got here wondered why Callie was here.   
"Why is she here?"   
Carey walked over to Fi and shrugged, he put his hand on Fi's shoulder gently guiding her out her bedroom and down the stairs, he couldn't stand being in that cold room, the room was giving him some bad senses, like Fi always got... a vibe... weird vibes. Jack stared back at Fi and Carey and shrugged walking out of his little sister's bedroom and into his, he let his eyes scan his whole room taking in the feel of it; Jack smiled, it was so long that he was in his room and actually felt it was his... sure he was here when Annie was staying with them but that time was different maybe it was just because Fi wasn't there with him. 

Molly pulled the last duffel bag out of the side of the bus, she dropped the heavy duffel bag down with a tired sigh, she really   
didn't want to be here... this place had too many bad memories for her but for some reason she felt as if the house was different; she shook her head and smiled sweetly as Annie walked over to her.   
"Hey sweetheart"   
"Hi Molly!"   
Annie stopped right in front of Molly and smiled big as she played with a few loose strands of her blonde hair; she was so excited to be having her first official Christmas with Molly and the gang and it was even more cool because Fi was here, this was definitely was going to be the best Christmas she had ever had.   
"Need some help?"   
Molly nodded quickly but before she could say a word Annie grabbed the big and heavy duffel bag and hopped off towards the house; Molly smiled at the image of Annie, letting her troubles disappear for a while. 

"I still don't understand what you're talking about"   
Carey stopped walking and faced Fi, he let his eyes search into Fi's but the minute they connected he dropped his gaze.   
"Fi I'm just worried, you screamed, I heard you, everyone did but when we finally get up there you don't even remember it. Your room was so cold Fi, too cold"   
Fi stared back at Carey and she felt her knees start to shake as an image of what happened in the room a few minutes earlier.   
"C-Carey?" 

Callie stood in the background as she saw Carey inch closer to Fi, Callie was enraged; what was going on? When she left Carey had been in love with her but now he was in love with another; she looked at Carey once more and smiled wickedly.   
"Fine I won't tell you the real reason I came here"   
Callie smiled once more and walked off, she looked behind her shoulder and snickered ***they better watch out... they're in danger* **a part of Callie told her to go back and tell them to watch out but then her broken heart wouldn't let her do it, so she walked off not looking back. 

"Fi are you okay?"   
Carey's voice was full of concern, he saw Callie walk off in the corner of his eye but he didn't dare leave Fi's side, he had to   
thank Callie, if it wasn't for Callie he wouldn't know who he was really in love with; it's funny that Callie helped him see who he   
really belonged with. Fi looked up at the sky and saw the bright sun suddenly go away slowly as clouds take over the skies and suddenly it became pitch black. 

Irene and Ned looked at the sky and looked at each other in shock, one minute it was bright and then the next it was dark black, Ned looked up at the sun and gasped.   
"It's an eclipse"   
Ned pointed to the sun and the moon overlapping each other.   
"It can't be" 

Fi looked away from Carey when she heard a loud shrieking, it was actually more like a moaning or like a painful groaning. Fi looked up to see the same ghostly figure that had grabbed her in the room earlier.   
"Carey?"   
Fi's voice was shaky and full of pleading, for some reason she always felt safe in Carey' arms. Carey followed Fi's gaze and saw the ghostly figure and he froze.... what was going on? 

"You should of never came... you don't understand" 

The voice had a spine chilling, horrifying, blood curdling tone to it, the voice matched the way the ghostly figure looked like. 

The ghostly figure snarled and flew into Fi's body; Fi felt coldness take her body over and she tried to scream out but her throat had frozen up. Carey looked at Fi and saw that her face had turn to a pale looking blue... Carey grabbed for Fi and they both fell to that ground. 

**Chapter 4-**

Pain. Cold. Darkness. Loneliness. Suffocation. Fear. Anger. Confusion. 

(Voice over: Fi) Have you ever felt your reality start to slip? I did, the minute that ghost woman or whatever she is entered my body, but it's weird, I feel pain... but it's not mine. 

Fi fluttered her brown eyes open, she didn't move, afraid she had forgotten how to, how long had she been here? She didn't quite know, where was she? The place was blank, it was nothing, it was just fog... was she in the nexus? Fi pushed herself up with all of her strength for some reason she didn't feel as weak as she used to, she looked around the... what was it anyways? She shook her head and looked around the area, searching for any signs of live... human or not.   
"You'll find no one here but me and you wee one"   
Fi shuddered at the voice; the voice itself could make her fall unconscious.   
"Who are you?"   
Fi still faced away from the ghost woman.   
"I am Andrea"   
Suddenly the voice had become soft and caring causing Fi to turn around.   
"I'm Fi"   
Andrea floated over to Fi.   
"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you but I had to let you know what kind of danger you're in, before it is too late, like it was for me"   
Fi stared back at Andrea with such intensity.   
"What kind of danger?"   
"Everyone thinks Christmas is the merriest of holidays; but in reality it is the worst holiday, the evil spirits of this world can feed on your cheerfulness and happiness until you have none left"   
Fi stared back at Andrea.   
"What happened to you?"   
Andrea opened her mouth and started talking but Fi couldn't hear a thing.   
"I can't hear you Andrea"   
Andrea's reflection started to fade away.   
"Wait! No! What happened to you?"   
Fi reached out to Andrea but felt something pick her up and then a white light entered the area blinding Fi....... 

"I think she's waking up"   
Fi opened her eyes slowly the second she heard her brother's voice, it was soft and full of concern. Fi scanned her eyes around the room and she realized that she was back in her house, there was her brother, and Carey and Annie and hey Clu was there too.   
"Huh? What happened?"   
Jack sat down next to Fi on the couch where Carey had carried her to; Jack rubbed his eyes.   
"You fainted. Carey said that you didn't look too well and then you fainted, so I'm guessing that your flu bug came back"   
Fi opened her mouth to protest but she just laid her head back and closed her eyes not having the courage or the strength to fight Jack. 

Annie walked into Fi's bedroom and sat on her bed; Annie smiled, she was so happy! Annie let her hair down and looked into the mirror and screamed at what she saw, there were snakes crawling all over her neck.   
"Aaah!! Help me! Oh my god!"   
Clu and Carey who were in the room a few doors down flew into the room where Annie was and looked at her scream and claw at her neck for no reason at all.   
"Annie, what are you doing?"   
Clu looked over at Annie. *geez she is really losing it, maybe this tour was too much for her*   
"Don't look at me that way! Don't you see them?"   
Carey opened his mouth but looked down and also started to scream when he saw that his arms and hands were bloody.   
"Aaahhh!"   
Clu looked over at Carey who trying to rub something off his arms but Clu couldn't see what was wrong with his arms.   
"Bro what are---"   
Clu felt his voice box go out and he started to scream but he couldn't say a thing. Carey and Annie looked at Clu who was saying things that made no sense to them. 

**Meanwhile downstairs.....**

Molly screamed as the kitchen knives flew at her, she kept dodging them but then she screamed out louder then the last time when one hit her in the arm. 

Ned and Irene kicked and screamed trying to scare off the spiders that were crawling all over their bodies. 

Jack sat on the floor rocking back and forth in a repeating mode swaying his hands trying to scare off the bats that were attacking him. 

Fi stood still as she watched everything going on; what was making her friends and family act this way? They were acting as if something was hurting them but nothing could be seen. Fi looked out the window and saw Callie; She must be the cause to this! Fi grabbed her jacket and ran outside where Callie was but the minute she got out there Callie was gone.   
"No! She was just here!"   
Fi flipped open her cell phone and dialed Callie's old agent, even though they went their separate ways, if Callie was back she would know why.   
"Hey this is Fiona Phillips, um I know you and Callie went your own ways but could you tell me where I can get hold of her?"   
The woman on the other side of the phone sighed.   
"What are you talking about Fiona? Callie died 2 years ago, right after she left, it was a horrible accident, car hit her, I believe it was a drunk drive, horrible"   
Fi clicked end on the phone and held her hand over her mouth trying to stop the screams from coming out.   
"Dead? How can that be? She was just here?" 

**Chapter 5-**

Fi stared into the distance with her hand still over her mouth, her eyes were wide with horror.   
"Oh my god"   
Fi watched the fog escape out of her mouth and then she felt something come behind her... she felt an icy chill.   
"Andrea"   
Fi's voice was calm which shocked since a second ago she could hardly keep her cool.   
"She died..."   
Andrea stared at the back of Fiona's head.   
"I told you young one, Christmas is horrible, it destroyed me"   
Fi snapped around and glared at Andrea.   
"You're doing this aren't you?"   
Andrea shook her head.   
"I was your age when it happened"   
Fi cut her off.   
"I don't care! For once in my life I don't care! All I want is for you to stop doing this to me and my family!"   
"I can't, as long as I feel betrayed my spirit will live on"   
Fi stared back at her.   
"So what do you want from me? You were wronged and you want me to put your spirit at rest?"   
"You've done it before"   
"This is Christmas, I have to spend it with my family"   
"If you don't help me, your family won't be able to enjoy Christmas with you, they'll be gone"   
Andrea directed Fi to the window.   
"They're crazy, the spirits are feeding on them"   
Fi continued to stare into the window.   
"How do we stop it?"   
Andrea floated inside of Fi and everything went black. 

"Wake up child"   
Fi fluttered her eyes open to see Andrea floated on top of her.   
"Sorry if I scared you, but I had to transport you here"   
Fi pushed herself, brushing herself off.   
"Where are we?"   
"My memory, we are in the exact spot when it all happened"   
Fi saw a girl and a boy talking.   
"That's me and my brother, he's 15"   
Fi nodded but didn't say a word.   
"What happens to you?"   
"Watch"   
Fi watched the boy and the girl talking and then she saw the boy start to scream with terror but she saw nothing that would scare him.   
"What's wrong with him?"   
"They fed on his happiness and turned it into insanity like the spirits are doing with your family"   
Fi looked above Andrea and saw the chandelier above her start to rock.   
"This is where I die. It hit me on the head, everyone thought it was a concussion but it grew to something more, I died while in a coma, the last thing I heard was my baby sister crying along with my brother" 

**Chapter 6-**

Fi looked at Andrea with a sad look in her eyes; Fi turned back to the scene and she still saw a younger Andrea standing below the chandelier; Fi turned back to Andrea.   
"How are we supposed to stop this?"   
Andrea floated closer to Fi.   
"I don't know, year after year I watch this happen over and over and everytime I never succeed to save my soul and I live another year"   
Fi tore away from Andrea and her gaze to watch the scene; her eyes sparkled with misty tears as she watched everything play out, she felt her heart start beat wildly and she started to feel things flow through her body.   
"Why am I feeling this way?"   
Andrea tilted her head and stared at the young girl in front of her eyes; she had heard a lot about this Fiona Phillips; she heard she was a curious girl, a dangerous girl, a girl that stuck her nose where it didn't belong, a strong girl; But the girl she saw in front of her was all that and more, this girl was more then she had ever expected; this girl was beautiful, sweet, caring and her spirit was that of a lion. She now knew what kind of person Fiona Phillips was, she now knew why the spirits of the other worlds wanted her out of the way, she now knew why people had fallen in love with this girl either it was for her heart or her friendship (Clu, Carey, Ryan, Claire and Gabe to name a few). Andrea felt a smile creep upon her lips, looking into this girl's eyes gave her access to her soul, Fiona was such a brave person and Andrea knew what she had to do, not just for her but for everyone.   
"Get out of here young one, I made a mistake asking you to help me, you won't be able to help. Look at you, you're still a child yourself, you have so much to live for"   
"But what about you? Why should I live and you die? Why should your soul suffer and not mine? Why do some people die and others live?"   
Fi's bottom lip quivered and tears started to well up in her eyes.   
"Because there is a balance"   
"Enough with this balance stuff! What kind of balance would take away a child's only father?"   
Fi tried to fight back the tears but they only flowed heavily.   
"What kind of balance takes away an innocent person on Christmas and then let's her soul live on to be tortured!? Christmas is supposed to be about cheer and love not death and sadness"   
"Everything happens for a reason, don't blame yourself child"   
"Yeah everything happens for a reason, me coming here happened for a reason, me and you and what I saw, I felt, happened for a reason, I won't let you talk me out of that"   
Andrea continued to stare at the young Fiona, what made this child so determined? What made this child so eager to help others before herself?   
"There is nothing you can do, see it's happening now"   
Fi snapped her head back to the scene and she saw the chandelier falling.   
"But there is something I can do"   
Fi watched the younger version of Andrea and watched the calm expression on her face. ***she has no idea what is going to happen* **Fi looked at Andrea and then back at the younger version of her and then the next moment Andrea knew Fi was running towards her.   
"No young one!"   
Fi pushed the younger Andrea out of the way, sending her flying into a wall; The chandelier fell on top of Fi crashing her into the ground, unable to move. 

"Oh my god"   
The younger Andrea said with shock in her voice, but then she felt herself freeze when she saw a ghostly figure float over to the girl who had mysteriously saved her. 

"What have you done Fiona? Why would you do this? Why?"   
Fi tried to push the chandelier off of her but it was too heavy for her and Fi felt her strength weakening by the second.   
"It's Christmas, everyone deserves a present, you just got yours a little too late"   
Andrea felt tears escape out of her eyes.   
"You truly are a miracle aren't you? 

**Chapter 7/Conclusion-**

"You truly a miracle aren't you?"   
Andrea repeated herself; she was still in shock at what this young girl had done for her. This girl had sacrificed her own life for   
someone else's. She sacrificed her life with no ulterior motives, no expectations.   
"No I'm just a girl"   
Fi coughed and closed her eyes, letting the darkness overtake ignoring Andrea's screaming. Ignoring everything... it was her turn. She would now knew what was on the other side, where her father had went; she would be with her dad, finally she would be with her father, she had waited so long for this but now that it had come, she didn't want it. All she wanted was to be home with her mom and brother experiencing the joys of Christmas. Drinking eggnog, cooking her famous Christmas sugar cookies that would be shaped like snow-men and santa clauses and christmas trees, watching the fire grow in the fireplace and listening to the wood crackling, listening to Christmas music, dancing with her brother... that was what she wanted, that was   
all she wanted, all she wanted was a normal Christmas, that's all she ever wanted. 

"Fiona, wake up, my Christmas baby"   
Fi fluttered her eyes open slowly, she blinked a few times but the image of her father wouldn't go away.   
"Yes, it's really me. It's daddy"   
Rick helped Fi up and pulled her into a hug and smiled to himself. So this what it felt like; this is how it felt to hug his baby girl. It felt so warm, so wondering, it made him feel warm inside, this was what he was missing. Rick smelled Fi's hair and a scent of   
strawberries encircled his nose, her hair smelt like strawberries. She smelt like a mixture between cookies and vanilla... that was his baby, she was made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Rick didn't notice how much he missed doing this, being close to her, to call her his baby girl, his daughter, he hadn't been able to do this for a long, all he had of her was memories, memories were great but he couldn't smell memories, he couldn't touch memories. He suddenly felt this wave of emotion come over him... he finally had everything he wanted, he had her but now he was taking away everything that belonged to Jack. When he left his house that night, he gave everything that was his to his son, when he died that night his family was left all alone and his only son had to take care of them. Jack was the one that was with Fi all the time, Jack was the one that put Fi to bed, Jack was the one that read the bedtime stories, Jack was the one that stuck up for her when people made fun of her, Jack was the one that never left. Taking away Fiona would crush Jack... Rick knew he couldn't do anything but then he felt someone pulling his baby girl away from him.   
"Daddy what's happening?"   
Rick looked at her.   
"It's not your time... fiona...fiona..." 

"Fiona! Fiona! Fiona wake up! Please Fi! Come on it's Christmas"   
Fi fluttered her eyes open and gasped when she saw Jack looking down at her.   
"Jack??"   
Jack smiled.   
"You're awake! I thought you would never wake up!"   
Fi sat up.   
"What happened?"   
Jack helped Fi up.   
"I guess you went searching into an old abandoned house, the place was pretty old and this chandelier, it fell and it hit you. We found you and took you home. I thought I lost you forever"   
Fi looked around the house and saw nothing but felt a presence in the room. She smiled and turned to Jack and smiled.   
"Never"   
Fi advanced her eyes around and saw the house festively decorated; it looked beautiful. Everything was so...so.. Christmas like; Fi advanced her eyes to the Christmas tree.   
"Is that the tree?" 

"Yes it is my dear"   
Fi turned her head to see Carey behind her; he smiled big and handed her a cup of eggnog.   
"We made it while you were asleep, or passed out, whatever you were, we made it by ourselves"   
"Homemade?"   
Fi smirked and took a sip of the eggnog.   
"Good but it could use more nutmeg"   
"Figures I would do something wrong"   
Carey smiled and put his arm around Fi's neck and watched her as she continued to stare at the Christmas tree. 

Annie sat on the edge of the steps staring at a round tiny velvet box in her hands.   
"Fi?" 

Fi looked away from the tree and walked over to Annie.   
"Yea?"   
Annie dragged Fi down with her.   
"I saw this on my bed while you were asleep, is it for me?"   
Fi grabbed the box and examined it and smiled.   
"Yea it is, open it"   
Annie grabbed for the box and and opened it up slowly; she stared at the object for a second and took out the ring slowly examining it.   
"It's beautiful Fi, what is it?"   
Annie felt silly for asking what is was; But then Annie smiled, she was always asking Fi what things was, it was like she was frick and Fi was frack.   
"It's called a promise ring, in some cases it's a ring to declare lovers their love for each other and that they will be together   
forever"   
"But what is it in my case?"   
"In your case it's for friendship, it's saying that our lives are intertwined in destiny and we will always be friends no matter what"   
Annie smiled and handed Fi a box identical to the one Fi had given her.   
"What is it?"   
"Open it, you'll be surprised"   
Fi opened the box and smiled.   
"A promise ring"   
Annie also smiled.   
"A promise ring. I didn't know what it was when I bought it, it looked really pretty and it reminded me of you. Beautiful but unique and mesmerizing"   
Fi smiled.   
"Thank you Annie"   
Fi hugged Annie. 

"Okay girls come down here"   
Fi and Annie jumped up and hopped down the stairs and joined Clu, Carey and Jack in front of the tree.   
"What is it mom?"   
"Time to put the star on the tree, Fiona"   
Fi smiled and grabbed the star as Jack hefted her up; Fi placed the star on the tree and glimpsed out the window and saw Andrea. ***Merry Christmas Andrea***

"So are you going to let me down or what?"   
Jack brought Fi down.   
"Merry Christmas sis"   
"Merry Christmas Jack, I'll be right back, eggnog time" 

Fi walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of eggnog and made her way back into the living room but was stopped by Carey.   
"Carey! What's up?"   
"Mistletoe"   
Fi looked up and saw the mistletoe.   
"What are the odds?"   
Carey smiled.   
"It's tradition"   
"True. Okay let's get it over with"   
Fi leaned up on her tip toes as Carey bent down and then they kissed. Carey wrapped his arms around Fi's neck as he pulled in for another kiss.   
"Whoa"   
Carey looked down at Fi.   
"I double you that whoa"   
Fi and Carey looked at each other. 

"Merry Christmas baby"   
Rick winked and with that he disappeared. 

**THE END.**


End file.
